1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tightening a band clamp around a hose end, more particularly to preventing rotation of the band clamp as a clamp bolt is rotated and the clamp band is tightened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cylindrical tubes are connected to a spigot on a component in a fluid system by a band clamp, which is tightened around the tube and the component to form a leak-proof connection. A clamp bolt engaged with the clamp band to form a worm gear clamp is rotated about an axis of the bolt to tighten the clamp.
It is possible that the worm gear clamp rotates around the hose, away from the operator, in the direction that the bolt is being rotated during the assembly process, thereby causing the insufficient torque to be applied to the clamp bolt.
This inadvertent rotation of the clamp band can also produce incorrect alignment to the spigot.